Ochako Farting
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Toadette find themselves in the Hero Acadamia, with Ochako having a farting problem and Deku needing to learn how to play tennis.
1. Chapter 1

Ah the Hero Academia. Odd beings at the school for heroes in training was nothing new, but what was were what kind of creatures with quirky attributes would show up. Dry Bowser brought his tennis racket with him, while Toadette brought her fart gas along stored within her fungi body. Can you guess what the story's about yet? If you thought right, then you win the prize of reading this story!

"Oh jeeze!" Ochako Urakara exclaimed after letting out a big beefy fart, fanning it away from her as she felt embarrassed, having broken wind outside of the school as she could hear the other heroes and heroines laughing at her stinky expense. "That was so huge! Why is it that strange things happen to me?"

"Don't fret about your steamers, it's nothing out of the ordinary for me!" Toadette teased as she followed the flatulence up with her own trombone toot.

Ochako's eyes widened in shock as she couldn't believe what she just heard, raising her right hand in confusion. "W-wait, you embrace your methane?"

"I sure do! Of course I had to learn to love it too, but it's really worth it once you do!" Toadette spoke as she held her hands together, swaying her hips as she squeaked out another rumbling rear roar that lifted the back of her pink dress. "Nothing's scarier than being willing to take that first step, so just go with your gut, literally!"

"Maybe I should take it into consideration..." Ochako thought as she felt her stomach rumble, feeling the fart gas bubble within her as she bent over and blasted out a bubbly poot as tears started forming in her eyes. "W-why am I so gassy!?"

"Hey come on, don't fret just yet!" Toadette said as she grabbed one of her hands and started heading into the forest. "If you want to try embracing your inner flatus within the woods, then I would be happy to keep you in comfy solitude!"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind!" Ochako screamed above her flatulence.

Of course, while Toadette was helping Ochako with her fart filled dilemma, Deku found himself wanting to try out Dry Bowser's tennis skills after watching videos of him dominating the courses, feeling it would help his hero training.

"So, you want to learn how to play tennis?" Dry Bowser questioned Deku.

"Ehh... yes?" Deku said in a nervous tone while rubbing the back of his head. "I've seen how you've been on the court and I kinda want to learn how to apply that to my quirk."

"...It won't be easy." Dry Bowser stated as he moved his bony hand around. "You better keep yourself on your toes."

"I'll try my best!" Deku responded as he noticed Ochako farting, making his clothes feel tight. "Ummm-"

"I know what you're thinking, let's move on." Dry Bowser spoke as he patted the green hair boy on the head with his gray colored tennis racket.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure this is okay to do?" Ochako said while she kept letting loose bubbly farts, fanning them away from her as she could feel how hot they were.

"Do you wanna feel better or not?" Toadette responded with her face puffing up, being annoyed that this girl was so embarrassed about her status of breaking wind as the mushroom girl puffed out a squeaky squeaker in retaliation.

"OK, you don't have to get so mean about it!" Ochako responded as she flailed her arms about with tears in her eyes, still feeling her rippling rips bubble up inside her stomach. "You're suppose to make me feel comfortable with my bad gad, not give me remorse over it!"

Toadette shook her head while farting a quaint trombone like gas blast herself. "There's nothing about me being mean regarding flatulence, I just want you to know that there's many ways you can go about it!"

Ochako sighed with her arms lowering by her sides, with her smelly butt cheeks vibrating from every steamer she let slip. "Then why don't you just show me instead of chewing my head off!?"

* * *

Deku panted as he was sweating, not being able to catch his breath in time. "Phew... I didn't expect you to be so tough when it came to tennis!"

"Of course I'm rough, it's suppose to be. It's a sport, remember?" Dry Bowser pointed out while resting both of his bony hands on his tennis racket, shaking his skull in disappointment.

"I know, but I wouldn't expect tennis to be as exhausting as fighting...!" Deku admitted as he picked up his tennis racket, feeling the sweat going all over his body. "This reminds me of all the heroic tests we did back at the academy..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this will make me feel better?" Ochako asked as she let out a squeaky fart that lifted her into the air.

"Look, if this quirk thing is gonna make you feel better, then just do it!" Toadette encouraged.

Ochako nodded as she took in a deep breath, seemingly floating with ease... until her butt farted an eruption of poots that made her go sky high, much to her panic as Toadette watched in dismay.

* * *

Deku panted. "This is too much for me..."

"...Are you serious?" Dry Bowser said with both of his bony hands on his racket, looking disappointed. "You can't even think to use your body to be energized?"

* * *

"Well... sorry about that!" Toadette apologized while holding both of Ochako's hands, with them still high in the air as the pink mushroom girl as her pink pigtails twirl around like propellers.

"You should have warned me!" Ochako snapped as she felt her stomach grumble again, a sloppy steamer slipping right out of her as her embarrassed blush got redder. "I could have been floating about like a balloon!"

"Oh I know how that feels..." Toadette giggled sheepishly as she offered her own flatulent response with them coming back towards the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Ochako bent over and unleashed a huge beefy amount of farts, which was enough to make her feel embarrassed. "Ooh... that felt good but I didn't think that would be so huge!"

"Oh don't worry; you get used to it!" Toadette giggled while approaching her, unleashing her own fury of fungi farts to make the quirk powered human girl feel better.

* * *

"I think the only bones breaking about are my own..." Deku admitted for he then collapsed on the floor.

Dry Bowser just shook his skull in disappointment, having some cracks in his bones but not being for tear in comparison to the hero before him. "And you want to be my student."


End file.
